Hope Abandoned
by Yaoi Queen the 13th
Summary: Pitch's deep seeded hatred for Bunny goes far deeper than anyone realized. His want to destroy his old enemy and he figured out the prefect way to break him once and for all. After capturing the guardians, he strikes a deal with Bunny for their freedom. If the guardians are to live, he must fuck Jack. Using the feelings of the guardians against each other, he watches. Slash, rape
1. Chapter 1

Hope Abandoned

Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise or Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood.

Pitch's deep seeded hatred for Bunny goes far deeper than anyone realized. His new mission is to completely and utterly destroy his old enemy and he figured out the prefect way to break him once and for all. After capturing the guardians, he strikes a deal with Bunny for their freedom. If the guardians are to live, he must fuck Jack and both must cum. Using the feelings of the guardians against each other, he sits back and watches their torment.

If I was not made clear...BUNNY DOES NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH JACK! PITCH IS MAKING THEM DO IT!

Aster awoke with a start, his eyes rapidly scanning the expansive shadowy room as he tried to keep calm. Darkness was all around him with only a hint of light. But even still with so little light, he was able to see twisted images, making him wish he was still unconscious. His friends, no, his family, were trapped in this hell with him.

His voice rasped as he tried to catch his breath, trying not to pant in terror and anger. They were caught. All of them. North, Tooth, Sandy, hell, even Frostbite was taken.

Trying to reach deep into a part of him long forgotten, he tried to think calmly, tried to be who he was all those centuries ago after being isolated for so long. Cold hard logic. That was what could get them though this. Not his rage, which seared just beneath the surface. No. That was for later. That was reserved for whoever thought it wise to take them from their hearths and homes.

Oh, how he wished he was still death to the world. His eyes roamed the room creating an accurate depiction of their morbid situation. Tooth, Sandy and North, all were chained securely to separate chairs in a neat row. Each chair, however, was a different height forcing their heads to be level with North's. Peeking up, he saw the gilt of a guillotine blade position for execution. The very point of the blade only a five feet or so, from the queen's head. As Aster followed the blade, it became obvious North would be the last to perish on this murderous mechanism.

 _Figures_ , Aster thought bitterly. Whoever set this diabolical device up wanted Tooth to go first. Wanted one of the last things burned into North's mind before his own death to be her's. While she may not scream, just seeing her bisected skull, even for a brief moment, would do more than enough damage and he would welcome his own death with open arms just to stay by her side. They tried to keep things a secret. But "trying" was not "doing". Especially after Frostbite came along. The three of them were like a happy little family. The king and queen with their little prince. The royal family.

Speaking of the prince…centered almost in the middle of the floor, he lay unconscious like Aster had been. Aster could see the pale skin nearly glowing in the dim light almost trying to light the way, giving hope to a dismal situation. But there was too much skin he noticed. Looking closer, he came to a ghastly realization. Jack was nude. Not a stitch of clothing on him. Naked as the day he was born. The boy would not be happy when he awake. While Jack was thought to be a free spirit, he was still stuck, in many respects, in the time he died. Old habits die hard even when you are over 300 years old. His notion of modesty vastly differed from today's standards and at least in the beginning, if anyone saw him without a shirt, frost would instantly cover his face as if he was blushing. While he mellowed a bit, being completely naked, especially in front of Tooth, would be down right mortifying. The only possible item covering the boy was a black collar, cascading down from it were links of a chain. The other end, Aster couldn't see as it was hidden in the darkness.

It was then Aster made a starling realization. Unlike his friends, he was not bound in any way. No chains around his feet, no dangling from a cage suspended from the ceiling. He was free. Whatever was going on smelled like seven day old fish.

Sandy's struggles brought him crashing back from own predicament as he gazed at his old friend. While Sandy could not use his sand language, Aster knew him well enough to know what he was trying to tell him. Pitch. Pitch was behind this. Growling, he vowed to kill the maniac once and for all when this was through. Screw what Manny or Mother Nature said. Fear could find a new host. Maybe one that wasn't such an arse. All he needed to do was survive and hope his mind was intact enough to seek vengeance.

"Bunny." A soft voice whispered. Looking over, he met Tooth's amethyst eyes.

"What the hell happened, Tooth?" He hissed trying not to wake Jack.

"I don't know. I was trying to find Baby Tooth when suddenly the world went black. There was no warning. Nothing." Her eyes roamed over to North. Apparently they never spoke about what happened. They were waiting for him.

"Da. The same for me. I do not remember how I came here. All I remember was waiting for Jack to come home. He was a little later than usual and I began to worry. I wanted it to be nothing. So, I waited outside hoping cool air would help my nerves. Then suddenly there was only darkness." North's eyes traveled over to Jack's prone form. "When I first awake, I prayed he wasn't he here."

"It's Pitch, mate. The five of us are at the top of his hit list, with ya at the very top. Sadly, I think Jack knocked ya from the perch."

"Oh, that's not true." A voice from the blackness called. "There is more than enough room at the top for all of you." Pitch seemed to materialize out of the nothingness, parting the shadows revealing himself on a throne of cold stone. "The true is, before the Ice Prince came along, both you and the jolly fat man were in first place." He paused chuckling as he watched North growl and flex trying to break his bonds once more. "But of course, Bunnymund, you and I go back a long, long time. I could never forsake you for another."

Aster couldn't help but roll his eyes as his strong arms crossed over this chest. "Please Pitch, forsake me and get the hell out of our lives."

Pitch's laughter echoed through the terrible room as he bore holes into Bunnymund. "I could do that…but there is no fun in that. After all, you spoiled my plans. You just had to live, didn't you? Couldn't just die like the rest of them. No, you had to hold on to hope and the first light…death would be too kind for you now."

So, Pitch wasn't going to kill him. His eyes trailed back to his bound friends. Their nightmare sand ropes holding them tight in their place below the blade. Was he to stay and watch them die? To see the light leave their eyes before they were given their final rest? To see their helplessness at their inability to save each other? Or did this terror from beyond have another plan?

"So, if yar beef's with me, let the others go. We can settle this like we should have long ago. Just the two of us. No one to interfere, no one to help. Just us." Even as he spoke, he could feel Sandy's gaze telling him not to be a fool. How Pitch would kill him in probably one of the most horrific ways possible. But Aster was no stranger to that. He'd seen it all before. Friends and loved ones torn apart by Nightmares and Fearlings eons ago. Still in the dead of night, he would sometimes awake to find himself crying over the carnage he witnessed only to realize the damage was done and he was all alone.

"I think not. Remember, Sheppard, it is not just you, but them as well. Releasing them will not serve my purpose."

Hearing the slight rustling of a chain, Aster tried to focus on Pitch even as his ears twitched at the sound. "And what might that be?"

Pitch grinned as his eyes shift towards Jack. "Your complete and utter downfall." His grinned widened as Jack tried to shake the sleep from his mind. "Ah and look who's awake." Strolling towards Jack, he met North's glowing eyes with a chuckle that sent chills down everyone's spine. "Good morning, sweet prince." He said as his fingers gently brushed a few of the downy white strand of hair. "How do you like your accommodations?"

Amber eyes trailed down Jack's exposed ethereal body as he licked his lips lewdly. As if finally realizing he was naked, Jack let out a gasp before trying to cover him, curling up almost into a ball, bringing his knees to his chest, as frost began to cover him as he glared daggers at his captor. "Now, now. There is no reason to hide. I think many would agree you have such a wonderful body. Wouldn't you agree, Bunnymund?"

A rock formed in the depths of his stomach as Pitch spoke those words. He knew. Of course the bastard knew. Thoughts he only spoke to his comrades in quite desperation to keep himself sane were now coming to haunt in this hell.

Growling, he watched Pitch trail a long ashy finger down Jack's face, scraping along the frost which tried to shield him from the touch. "So sweet a thing." He cooed as he watched Jack tremble in shame and rage. "So tell me, Jack, has anyone touched you? I mean after all, you are over 300 years old."

Jack, to his credit, refused to cower to the Nightmare King. Instead, he gathered all the heat he could muster in his eyes and glared at the foul creature. "Go fuck yourself, Pitch! What sort of sick creep asks that kind of question?"

The clicking of Pitch's tongue did nothing to change Jack's glare. "How rude? When a grown up asks you a question, you answer. Weren't you taught any manners? Oh well, there are consequences for rude behavior." Snapping his fingers, the nightmare sand suspending the deadly blade was dissolved and the guillotine blade was released, plummeting down towards the heads of his fellow guardians.

"STOP!" Jack's terrified voice rang out through the room, just a moment before it could pierce Tooth's skull. The blade was stopped.

North breathed a sigh of relief while muttering a prayer in Russian to calm his thundering heart as he saw no one was killed.

Sandy tried to look Tooth over to see, if in fact, the blade caused any harm. To his alarm, the blade had slightly pierced her skull causing blood to trickle down the side of her head, staining her plumed headdress red. Both Aster and Jack looked on in horror. Jack covered his mouth trying to stifle a cry as his wide eyes shone with unshed tears looking at the crimson liquid. Aster tried to calm the clamor in his chest. Deep breaths, he reminded himself. Deep breaths. The only one of the five who seemed completely at ease was Tooth. She gave each of them a reassuring smile even as the blood started to pool on her shoulder. "Don't look like that. Head wounds always bleed a lot even when they are not serious."

"So, Jack, I asked you a question. Now I would like an answer." Pitch growled as he poised his hand to snap again.

Taking a deep breath to steady himself, he spoke, his voice coming out in tremors. "No. I have not been touched."

"Really?" His answer seemed to give a sadistic light to Pitch's eyes and Aster had a grim foreboding sense he was not going to like what was going to happen next. "Have you every touched yourself?"

"Yes."

"Of course you have. You are human after all, well…not so much anymore but still." He crowed as he watched the trembling form beside him. "What do you fantasize about during your little special times?"

Jack looked up at Pitch completely distraught. He couldn't say it. Not here. Not in front of them. He would never live it down. He told no one, save for Sandy. He just couldn't. _Please…someone…_

Before he could respond, North cut in. "That's enough, Pitch! What are you after? If it was to torment us, you were successful. Now let us go!" He knew his demands would be rebuffed. But he had to try something to alleviate Jack's anguish. Even if he could spare his son a moment's reprieve from Pitch's attention, so be it.

"I think you best be quiet, North, unless you want your precious queen to suffer." He grinned as he saw the understanding dawn on North. "Oh, I know all about your little clandestine love affair. I must say, you two were keeping it all hush-hush well and good before Jack came along. Now, I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in the world knew about it."

"There is a flaw in your plan, Pitch." Tooth's voice was no longer the sweet and motherly tone they knew and loved. It was that of the warrior queen, one who would not hesitate to kill in battle and would defend her family to the bitter end. "Hurting us is to punish Jack." Her voice never wavering even as the blood coagulated against her skin. "So, who will you punish to hurt us? There is not much left for you, unless you wish for my death now."

"Oh, dear Toothiana, you are so right. But of course, I am a man of many plans. Never put all you eggs in one basket, right, Bunnymund?" He chuckled as he waited for Bunnymund's reaction. Again, Pitch raised his hand and began to slowly clench it into a tight fist.

At first, Bunnymund was unsure what the gesture was supposed to do. That was until he heard a strangled gasp for air. His green eyes darted over to see Jack gasping for air as the nightmare sand collar tightened around his throat. Jack's eyes becoming impossibly wide as he struggled to breathe as horrid flashbacks of his own death were brought forward. Again, he couldn't breath. The life air was being suck out of him. All that was missing was the ice cold water.

Aster felt his own breath leave his body as he watched his friend struggle to find his. Oh gods. Not this. Jack had suffered enough. The child would sometimes wake up gasping for air having relived his own death in a dream. It needed to stop. "Stop!" he cried only to have Pitch ignore his pleas. The others were screaming as well but Aster was too focused on their little snowflake to even hear what they were crying. "Please!"

Slowly, Pitch released his hand, giving Jack the precious air he so desperately needed.

Rushing over to him, Aster put a furry arm around his shoulder trying to give the kid a bit of support. Jack instinctively buried his head into Aster warm chest looking for more and without any hesitation; he wrapped his arms around the naked youth trying to shield him from their torturer's gaze. Over his dead body was Pitch going to lay a finger on Frostbite. He would have to get through him first. Even with no external weapons, Aster entire body could be considered as such. He spent hours each day training his body for both strength and speed so if he ever found himself in a situation where he was without weapons, he still had a fighting chance.

As Jack seemed to catch his breath however, he began to struggle in an attempt to escape from Bunny's comforting hold. Frost covering his cheeks once more as he push the other away and tried to cover himself once more. Reluctantly, Aster released his hold allowing Jack to bring his knees to his chest once more.

"How sweet." Pitch mocked as he stared at Bunnymund. "So, as you can see" his gaze turned to the three sitting down. "I have plenty of options. So, if you would so kindly shut up and stay that way. Jack, my dear, I believe you were about to say something, correct." Jack hesitated for a moment before Pitch spoke up again. "Or perhaps you needed a little reminder." His fingers posed to snap as the guillotine blade rose a few inches, dislodging from the queen's head causing Tooth's wound to sprit more blood.

There was a soft murmur rumbling from within Jack. Too low for even Aster to hear but Pitch knew it was his answer. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't hear you. Speak nice and loud for all to hear. Who do you fantasize about?"

His tears froze along his face as he tried to steady his shaking voice. A soft breathe of air with the hint of syllables could barely be heard.

"A bit louder."

"I fantasize about Bunny!" Clenching his eyes shut, he tried to block the horror of what he just said. The frozen trails of tears streamed down his face became rivers. He was never to know this. Never! Bunny was his friend, almost like a big brother he never had. Now if they survived this ordeal, all of that would be ruined. No more brotherly hugs, ruffling of his hair. No more wrestling matching or sparring. Racing through North's Workshop to see who could avoid the obstacles of yetis and elves. Again, he would be alone. Burying his face in his knees, he tried to block out the rest of the dark world.

For a moment, Aster thought his ears were broken. They had to be. Did Jack just say… static played in his brain as his mind began to work like an old flip book. Times when he would arrive at North's all cold from being outside, Jack being right there to offer him a warm blanket and a cup of hot tea. Long nights, days before Easter, Jack would sit in Warren offering to help with preparations or at the very least keep him company during his all nighters. Parties when Aster wanted nothing more than to be alone, Jack would find him and offer silent companionship. Voices were also heard. North's deep rumbling voice seemed to echo at his core. "My friend, talk to him. Nothing will go wrong. I feel it in my belly." Tooth's kind words vibrated in his heart. "Did you ever think he might feel the same?" But it was Sandy's silent words which spoke the loudest in his mind. The pointed looks he always got when ever Jack was around, telling him to "Pooka up" and tell Jack how he felt. That he was positive Jack felt the same. All those missed chances…all the signs he missed. Gone forever. What should have been a sweet declaration of love was now twisted by Pitch's sick desire. If-when-they got out of this hell, Aster vowed to give Jack the future he always hoped for.

Pitch chortled as he watched the child's tears flow. "Bunnymund, is it? A bit of a secret furry, are you?" His over exaggerated laughter continued. "My word, it would have made more sense to think of North. At least then you are the same species! But then it would more of daddy kink than furry unless you are into bears like Toothiana! Is that it? Do you get turned on by his fur?" Pitch by this point was holding his sides from his own cruel jokes.

Little whispers and whimpers went unheard to all save for Aster. "Kind…loyal…forgiving…honest…caring…" Aster was sure there were other words to go along with them but those stuck out the most. Jack had a list. An actual list of reasons he chose Aster over every other spirit in the world. A small light seemed to flash deep within his chest.

"Still holding on to hope, I see, Bunnymund." He smirked as he watched Bunnymund flicker between the edges of hope and despair. Now to just push him over the threshold.

The creaking of wood lightly reverberated through the dismal room as North gripped the arms of the chair with all this might in a desperate attempt to stay his words. To that measure, crimson blood now trickled down from his mouth, having to literally bite his own tongue to silence himself. How dare he! How dare he do such things to his child? Hasn't he suffered enough humiliation without all the taunts? And what of Aster? When would Pitch leave the poor rabbit man alone? After all he did to Aster. After all the carnage and suffering. The loss of his people. Nicholas St. North vowed to become the Bandit King once more if only to finish the King of Nightmares!

"Alright, Pitch, ya had yar fun. Now let us go." Aster growled. It was one thing to humiliate him; it was quiet another to shame Frostbite. The kid didn't have a malice bone in his entire body. All fun and joy with a bit of mischief. No hate. Even now, Aster didn't think Jack hated Pitch. But that was alright. He would hate Pitch enough for the both of them.

Wiping the tears of laughter from his face, he turned to Bunnymund trying not to laugh again. "Oh, you have always been free to go, Bunnymund. Your friends, on the other hand, are not. Those tunnels of yours are fast, but not fast enough to save all four of them should you decide to try and rescue them. But you can go. Just leave the royal family and Sanderson with me. Go on, go. There is no need for you to stay."

 _So…that was his trick._ Aster thought it was odd how he was the only one not bound. Pitch was giving him the choice of staying. But it wasn't much of a choice. There was no way in hell he was going to leave his friends at the hands of his mad man.

"So, you are choosing to stay? Do you enjoy my company that much?"

"Deal, Pitch. There is always a deal to be made with ya. What do ya want in exchange for their safety and freedom?" A deal with the devil. But if it would save them, he would walk bare foot into hell.

"Oh…I don't know…" he mused as he walked around pretending to think, one of his long ashy fingers tapping his lip. "I want to be entertained but I am feeling a bit more lethargic than usual…" as he rounded the room he came to a stop next to Jack, his head still buried deep between his knees. Spidery fingers threaded through his snowy hair before gripping tightly, forcing the eternal teen's head back up to face the brutal world. "Oh…I have an idea…" The twist of his lips sent chills down Aster's spine. Whatever Pitch was planning, was not good. "So, tell me Jack? What would you do to see your family safe and sound?" He purred running a finger over Jack's pale lips. "I know you died to save your sister, but now what? Would you do the same?"

Determination flared in his eyes. Shame be damned. He would let no harm come to his family. Not while it was in his power, even if it meant his own death. "You know I would."

"And what about you, Bunnymund? The same?"

Aster could feel little grains of nightmare sand worming their way into his mind, bringing back vivid and macabre images of the past. Twisting them only slightly, instead of his people, it was his friends. Slowly, black sand covered Sandy, leaving nothing not even his glow visible. Just as slowly, the sand reseeded, leaving no trace of his friend. North, bound by chains, even his great strength could not break them as he is forced to watch Toohy's torturous death. Tentacles of sand slithering up her body ripping off her beautiful wings, bloody lacerations covered her body as her feathers were plucked out one by one, only to use the points to cut and stab her to death. North…after her death, there was not much fight left in him. He greatly welcomed the stabbing sensation in his abdomen. It perfectly mirroring the one their ruler gave to him 500 years ago. "That was a stupid question." He growled not wanting to let Pitch know how much those grains effected him.

"Oh but dying is easy. As I'm sure you both know and killing you would require so much work on my part, even if I had you standing perfectly still. No, I think I have a better plan. And Jack, you won't have to do much of anything…probably. All you need to Bunnymund, is to make the little Ice Prince's fantasies come true and I will release all of you alive and unharmed…mostly".

"What?" Aster mind went numb. Make Frostbite's fantasies come true…Wait!

Pitch crowed as he saw realized flash across Bunnymunds face. Oh, how delicious it was. "That's right! Oh, I think it will be so lovely, don't you?"

Jack stared at Bunny as he was his friend falter back in fear. What could Pitch have meant? Make his dreams come true? Jack had a sinking feeling especially as he looked at Bunny. He was always so sure. Always ready with some sort of fiery retort or comeback. Or at the very least a colorful curse. This Bunny, however, was frightened and it scared Jack. "What do you mean?" He asked Pitch.

Pitch beamed as he felt the fear emanating from all parties. But still, there was more fear to be had. "It's very simple, my dear." He cooed as he mockingly stroked Jack's face. "All those dreams, all those fantasies you've had in the dark of the night are about to come true. How often do you go to sleep dreaming of Bunnymund taking you? Pounding into with wild abandonment? Well, those dreams are coming true today. If you want everyone free, Bunnymund will have to fuck you."

Reeling back from his touch, Jack tried to get his breathing under control. No. This was not happening. It couldn't happen. Bunny and him. No. Those were just fantasies, dreams. Secrets for him in the dead of night and nothing more. They were never supposed to happen and never like this! Looking over, he now understood the horror in Bunny's face. He couldn't do it. Not here, not now, not ever. "And if I refuse?" He had to give Bunny a way out.

"I could just kill everyone and turn you into my Fearling Prince. That would work as well. Now should I do that before or after I've deflowered him… That could be another choice entirely though. Have me take him."

"Bloody hell, Pitch! That's not a choice!" Aster's grey fur bristled at the sheer thought of turning Jack into one of Pitch's deranged minions.

"Yes, it is, Bunnymund and the choice is yours." He grinned as he savored the fear and despair coming from his old enemy. "So, what do you say? Are you ready to make this little boy's dreams come true?"

"Pitch, ya're lower than a snake's balls! This plan of yars won't work. Literally, ya loon. I won't even be able to get hard let alone stay that way!" He didn't want to admit it but it was true. While the thought of touching Jack was extremely arousing, the lack of the boy's consent made it impossible to get the blood flowing south.

"Well, if you are unable to perform, then I can always step in. I mean, it won't be what he really wants but sometimes life does not go as planned." Pitch gloated as started to caress Jack's face.

It took Jack a moment to understand what Pitch was trying to do. "No! You stay away!" He cried as be pulled back as far as the chain would let him.

"Oh, but Jack. I thought you said you would do anything for them?"

Jack's wide eyes scanned the room searching for any sort of aid. A weapon or something to distract Pitch. But he knew there was nothing. There was no getting out of this. Not if he wanted everyone alive. In a desperate plea, he looked deep in Bunny's eyes and whispered. "Help."

It was so low that only Aster could hear it. Between the quite desperation in the kid's eyes and his plea there was no way in hell he was going to stand there and let that low life have him. But Aster also knew the alternative. "Shove it, Pitch! " Bunnymund bellowed. It was a show. That's all this was. It was a show of power. Pitch had it all and they had none. He had to do something to turn the tides of power just a little. As long as they a little bit of power, they had a little bit of hope.

"Oh? But I thought you said you couldn't do it? Did something change your mind?" He contemplated his opponent for a minute. He knew this would happen. There was no way Bunnymund would let him take Frost. Not as long as he could do something about it. But that didn't mean he couldn't have his fun. "But what do you propose we do about it? You, yourself said you were unable to get hard. I, on the other hand, have no issues with it."

In his peripheral vision, Aster could plainly see Pitch was telling the truth. All tented in his pants, he was ready to go should Aster falter. Digging one of his paws into his scalped he tried to think. There was no way he was keeping his dignity. None. Taking a quick peek at his trapped friends, he wished more than ever they were not present. What he was about to do would not only destroy any chance he and Jack might have had along with their current friendship but that of the other guardians as well. But if he had to be sacrificed so they would live, so be it.

Shakingly, he reached for his sheath where his member was protected and hidden. _I can do this. I can do this._ He mental croaked, shutting his eyes and praying once more.

"Open your eyes, Bunnymund!" His eyes only opened a sliver showing the barest hint of emerald. "I want all of your eyes open for this. If they are not, there will be consequences."

Taking another deep breath, he tried again. His eyes needed to opened but Pitch never said he needed to look at anyone. Staring at the ground he was finally able to take out his member from within its sheath. Despite its deep color, no life stirred with in. Limp and utterly useless for Pitch's twisted task, Aster knew if he was not ready soon, Pitch might take over. Grasping it in his warm paw, he tried to bring it to life. He tried to think of all the sexual encounters he had over his life, back on his home world and here. There weren't too many. A few from back home, a deity here and there or even a guardian who couldn't stand to see a friend suffer during heat. But nothing could bring the blood flowing. Only when he thought of his most recent fantasies did something finally happen. Mischievous twinkly blue eyes. A smile that could light up the darkest of night. A laugh that seemed to be utterly contagious. Those were the treacherous thoughts that were working. That was until, he heard the rustling of the chain and reality came crashing down upon him.

"A problem, Bunnymund? You seemed to be doing so well." The snide little comment did little to affect the already damaged warrior. But his next act would bring him one step closer to the Sheppard's demises. "Perhaps you need some help? Jack, won't you be a dear and help out your friend? I'm sure you could show him your mouth is good for something." Pitch waited a moment to see if Jack would move. The boy pretended to be innocent but was he really? It didn't take long for Pitch's answer.

Slowly, the links of the chain clanked together as they were straighten giving its captive the length he needed to reach his friend. Jack wanted to say something to Bunny but no words came to mind. What was he to say? Can I give you a blow job so you can fuck me to save our friends? Yeah, that would go over real well. It wasn't as if he didn't know what to do. Thanks to Santoff Claussen having great wifi and North still not understanding parental lock; Jack would stroll to the more risqué side of the internet. Carefully as not to startle his friend, he reached up his cool fingers to thread them through the soft fur near the attempted arousal.

Their eyes met for a moment. One moment of quite desperation, one filled with unspoken words of sorrow and wishes of what could have been. And just like any other moment, it was over.

Aster had to still himself as he felt Jack's hands grasp his member. _No, Jack shouldn't be doing this._ He thought but there was nothing he could do. He tried to become aroused with no success. But the last thing he wanted was for Jack to debase himself any more than he already was, then he would be.

 _I can do this._ Jack thought as he stared at the red flesh. _Pretend no one is here. Pretend we are hidden somewhere in Warren where no one can see. Pretend we are at the pole trying to hide the affair from Papa North. Just pretend we are anywhere but here._ Even though Jack knew he was unable to close his eyes, just staring at the gray fur gave him enough of a cover to let his mind wander as he cradled the warm flesh in his hand. _Just pretend._

The shape pain of his pointed teeth on his lips was the only thing that kept his hips from jutting forward into the other's mouth. _Dear Moon, this isn't happening!_ He thought as the cool mouth worked its way up and down the shaft. For all of his obvious inexperience, Jack seemed, or at tried, to be enthusiastic. His checks hollowing as he sucked while his tongue gave lavish licks around what was trapped inside the chilled cavern. What couldn't fit, his delicate fingers tried to work, dancing along the prodding vein on the underside. Despite his partner's inexperience, it was still one of the best blow jobs he ever had. Guilt started to seep into his heart or perhaps it was the grains of nightmare sand awaking dark desires and fantasies of him wanting nothing more than to grasp the back of Jack's head and force the entire thing inside. Forcing the member deep into the other's throat while his face was flush against his fur. Watching as he gagged and sputtered for air but not caring as long as he was able to get his pleasure. Just as sudden as those wicked desires came, they left. Leaving him to look down at the boy. His paw firmly grapping the boy's white locks.

Quickly, he released the boy, shoving him away. "I…I" there were no words he could think of to dissolve him of his actions. What he thought was mere fantasy had actually transpired. He wanted to vomit. He wanted to die. Jack…out of everyone, he hurt him.

A small grainy voice called out to him. "It's ok. It happens."

But the sweet voice only caused him to feel more guilt. He was a monster. Plan and simple.

Sandy could only sit there as he watched the spiraling descent of his old friend. Aster was no monster. This entire situation was not his fault but old habits die hard and so does survivor's guilt. It was never enough. I could have tried harder. I should have done something differently. It's all my fault. Jack…Oh, Jack. He still refused to bend even though he knew the evitable was coming. Perhaps knowing it was a friend instead of Pitch made it a little better but still, Sandy could see the doubt and fear shine along with trust and devotion in their youngest member's eyes. Feeling helpless and unable to speak, Sandy did the only thing he could think of as he struggled to turn his wrist.

"Classy, Sanderson." Pitched clucked as he nearly laughed as Sanderson was flipping him off. He turned and ascends to his throne. For the next part, he wanted a good view of the action. "So now that you are finally equipped, by the way, thank you Jack, you should honestly consider work in the pornography business should the whole Guardian of Joy thing not work out, I believe there was one of final thing you needed to do to earn the freedom of your friends." Pitch watched the poorly veiled emotions cross Bunnymund's face. This was it. The threshold. There was no going back and if for some reason he faltered, well Pitch's length was more than willing to take over. "There is something I am forgetting…what is it? Oh, yes! It really wouldn't be fair to Jack if you had all the fun. In order for me to deem your part of the bargain complete, Jack must also cum." Just another nail in the coffin. All Pitch needed to do was wait for the hammer.

It was getting to be too much Aster. His breathing became erratic as his heart hammered in his chest in a valiant attempt to flee the scene of the crime. Yes, it was a crime. One Aster knew he would never forgive himself for. Viewing through a hazy filter, he watched delicate hand motions Pitch concocted, his nightmare sand obeying their master forced Jack on the ground lying on his back. It would figure. Pitch wanted to make sure both Jack and Aster were painfully away of the other's actions. The chain around the boy's neck shortened to only a few links all but disallowing Jack to raise his head but a few inches and certainly not enough to sit up. Nightmare sand soon formed cuffs around each of the frost spirit's writs, chaining him to the floor positioned next to his head making his upper body look like a "W". Not even those few precious inches were given. Jack looked like the lamb ready for the slaughter and Aster was the butcher.

Jack took one look at Bunny and only wished to make the task easier for him. North used to make jokes about how jumpy Bunny could be, like a frightened little rabbit especially when it came to dogs or loud noise which were not associated with nature. But fear was the appropriate response to this situation. Jack wanted nothing more than to shut his eyes and pretend this was not happening. It couldn't be happening. But it was. Forbidden from shutting his eyes, he would be forced to stay in the present as his dear friend was forced to rape him. Chancing a glance, he glared daggers at Pitch sitting on his throne all high and might. The sick bastard was enjoying it if the tent in his pants was anything to go by. Fine! Jack's body could do what it needed to do to survive but he would not fear his friend. The last thing the old warrior needed to do was see that. Looking to his partner, he tried to catch his attention. The sooner they got this over with the better. Opening his legs to invite Bunny in, Jack waited.

Aster's stomach turned as he watch Jack just lay there waiting for him almost willing to accept whatever the Pooka was going to do. The frost fairy was always willing to try new things and always had a way of turning his head so things look more like an adventure or fun than a trial of will or strength. But Aster couldn't do that even as he approached his friend. To him, this was their execution and Jack was going down with him.

A shaky silver paw ran the length of the other's argent and compliant body. Oh, what he would have liked to do if given the opportunity. The different ways he would open him up. It would take hours, keeping Jack on the brink of pleasure till he cried, begging Aster to finish him before he would lose his mind. But that was not to be. Get it over with the sooner the better. His paw rested on the other's racing heart. While Jack tried not to show any sort of anxiety, his heart showed other wish. Beating like a stampede of wild horses in the other's chest, Aster bent down his head, gently nuzzling the flesh encasing the muscle. _Try to be still, heart. It will be over soon._ Accidently, he brushed on of Jack's perked nipples causing his friend to let out an indignant yelp. Murmuring an apology against the other's skin, a thought, a horrific thought came across Aster's mind. They weren't given anything to prepare Jack with! "Pitch." He called out. Any sort of pride was gone. Now he was in survival mode. Both of them needed to survive this and anymore hits to their pride, he would bare the brunt of.

"Yes?" His sing song voice told Aster, Pitch already knew the question.

"We…don't have anything."

"I know." The sheer guile of this entire part nearly left the mastermind breathless with arousal. Oh gods! The fear from the twisted face Bunnymund was making should have been bottled and sold at an ungodly price. "You will have to be creative. As an artist, I'm sure you can figure something out."

No…Pitch wanted him to…he couldn't…but if he didn't do something, he would be forced to take the boy dry. Looking back down at the wide crystal blue eyes, he could only see trust. The kid still trusted him. Still believed in him. Thought Aster was some how going to make this all better or at the very least lead him away from this with the least amount of damage. He didn't have the heart to tell the kid, Pitch wanted Aster to take him dry. "Jack…I…"

"Hey, do what you need to do." His pervicacious attitude would never change. He tried to pull off the "whatever, it won't affect me" attitude and it might have worked if not for the slight tremor in his voice.

 _Jack…_ The kid knew what Aster was about to do but still refused to let it show. Never once wanting to let his friend see how it was truly affecting him. Trying to regulate his breathing, Aster placed a paw one each of Jack's inner thighs, spreading his legs farther apart to become minutely more comfortable for his task. He wanted to close his eyes so bad as he tried not to stare at the limp flesh nestled between Jack's legs. Somehow, Aster was supposed to bring that to life and perform. One step at a time, he reminded himself. Wars are won one battle at a time. First prepare the kid, and then worry about his cock.

Jack's eyes opened wide as frost thickened across his face from the tongue he felt lick his hole. How many times had he stayed awake at night fantasizing about this? How good the slightly rough tongue could feel on sensitive skin. _Pretend…just pretend_. Taking a deep breath, he tried to relax and let the sensations flow over him like water thawing the ice of a river in early spring. Looking straight up at the ceiling, he was able to escape for moment. _They were not here trapped. No. They were hidden from all eyes, somewhere no one else would find them. There they were able to explore each other with out a hint of fear or worry._ _Jack didn't need to be so strong. Here he could break down and no one other than Bunny would know. While he might momentarily tease him for the break in character, it was more endearing as almost pleaded to see more of it._

"He seems to be enjoying himself, Bunnymund?" And just like that, the spell was broken bringing him scramming back to Earth and their reality. They were not hidden away. Everyone he cared for was there to see his reaction and pass judgment.

Ashy fingers ran over the silky texture of his obsidian robes as he watched that stupid rabbit pleasure the Prince. He could tell from the look in his eyes, Frost was long gone, envisioning himself and the Pooka somewhere else. For a moment, Pitch wondered if he was even aware of all the sinful noises he was making. At first, they were little squeaks as he tried to keep himself from making any sort of sound but as his mind began to wander, his control over his voice loosened and little gasps and moans escaped. Truly amused as he could see a faint hint of blush from under Bunnymund's fur as he began to not only be aware of Jack's growing arousal but he too began to enjoy it more.

"Bunny?" Pitch's reality check not only brought him back to the present but his sense of modesty as well. The poor kid wiggled trying to see what he was doing. It felt really nice but waves of shame started to break as he became painfully aware of his audience.

Aster moistened his fingers as best he could. This was not going to be easy between the formation of his fingers and the less than adequate lubricant. But if he didn't at least try to open the kid up, the poor thing would be in complete agony. "All right, Jackie, I'm goin' try and put one finger in ya. I need ya to stay still and try to relax. I know it's hard but please….try." Gently, he massaged the pad of his finger against the hole trying to avoid the claw. He did this a few other times with different partners with out a problem but…this was different. Carefully, he began to apply pressure and watched as his finger began to disappear into the cool body. Watching and wait with the patience of a saint, he began to wiggle the finger in and out trying to get his friend used to the feeling. "I'm goin' add another one." He whispered. Just as carefully the other finger entered and in a scissoring motion, he tried to loosen him up a bit. It was going to be a tight fit between his girth and the lack of adequate lube, but it was doable.

Now the only challenge was finding the kid's pleasure spot. Once he found it, this would be over quick and they could all go home. Hopefully…

"Ah!" Jack's body jolted as he tried to get up. Bunny found it. Not very surprising given how thoroughly he was searching but still to feel the shocks go through him…in all the times he tried to find it himself, he never found it. Maybe it had to do with the position.

"I'm getting bored with you just laying there and fingering him, Bunnymund. Get up and fuck him or I will."

He wanted to yell some sort of obscenity at his captor, telling him where to go or where to shove it, but Aster couldn't. Not with so many threats hanging in the air unspoken. For the most part they were ignored but anything could make Pitch snap and make this nightmare even worse to the point where they would envy the dead. For the dead at least had their peace and rest. There was none for them and would be none until the deed was done.

Cautiously, he removed his fingers and position himself. Looking down at Jack, he knew. No matter what happened they were not getting out of this hell. Pitch could let them go, set them free but their souls would still be trapped. Their wounds would heal over time as they always did but this…this would not. Aster made a vow to insure the kid got out of this with the least amount of mental scars. He, on the other hand…there was no hope for. He was bound for an eternal hell and rightfully so. No longer was he the proud wise warrior. Only Pitch's puppet. This was what would do him in. All those nights of hoping and dreaming of a bright future with this little frostling were about to go up in smoke. The bugger might say it wasn't his fault but no…it was. For the greater good he knew what needed to be done even if it meant for all hope to be abandoned. After this there would be no hope. Only darkness. Only hell would embrace him with open arms.

Anxiously, he began to push in, slowly wanting to cause Jack the least amount of suffering. But he saw the kid was in pain as he scrunched up his face forcing his eyes to stay open and his body still to use as Aster saw fit. The splash of red dribbling down Jack's lip forced him to stop his entrance. Jack was hurting himself. _Jack is hurting himself because of me._ He thought as he gently licked away the blood. "Jackie." He hushed trying to avoid Pitch from hearing. "I don't want ya to hurt yarself. I'm hurtin' ya enough. Please don't add more to it. Hate me all ya want but just don't hurt yarself anymore." Aster waited for the nod and Jack to release his lip from between his teeth before becoming fully seated inside the cool body.

"Why so sad, Bunnymund? You should be happy. You are making this little boy's dreams come true. I'm sure he always wanted you to take his virginity and now you have." It was so beautiful to see his old advisory finally break. A combination of images and sounds perfectly illustrated his destruction. A crystalline figure, a slight high pitched crack creating a sliver of a fissure in an otherwise flawless form before it completely shattered with a brilliant twinkle into a million little pieces with could never be put back together. Oh, he had waited eons for this moment and it was more glorious than he could have ever imagined.

Aster stayed perfectly still as his mind broke. Everything he ever believed in shattered. All the life long bonds were broken. Any hope of them returning vanished. It might be over for him but not Jack. _I still might be able to save Jack_. He thought as he used his body to shield Jack from Pitch's view. _Try to make it as pleasant as possible_. Leaning over the shaking body, he feathered licks on the other's shoulders watching as they turned to frost almost instantly. He needed to keep Jack hard and ready. In a shameful move, he snuck his paw between their bodies to grasp the other's erection. Good, he was still hard. Oh, gods! He's crying and shaking. Little sobs escaped from frosted rose petal lips as Jack struggled to get his hands free, pulling on them with such force they were sure to leave bruises. Those chains were probably the only thing which allowed Jack to be still. Otherwise, he might have ran and Aster might have been forced to hold him down.

"Jack, is it everything you dreamed of?"

 _It wasn't fair! Not fair at all_. Jack thought as he struggled to break the nightmare sand chains. He wanted hold Bunny. To bring his body against his own. To whisper in his ear everything was ok. That he didn't hate him. How nothing Pitch or anyone else could do would change that. But any words spoke would only be fuel for Pitch's hellfire.

Suddenly a splatter of clear liquid hit his chest freezing instantly. _Bunny…don't cry…I love you._

"Alright, enough with that. I said for you to fuck the boy, not make love to him."

 _Right…_

His gray paws firmly held the milky white hips as he started to thrust into his unwilling partner. In and out of the cool body. It was strange. Aster always wondered if Jack's insides were as cold as his outsides. Not freezing like the dead of winter, more like a very early spring morning when the frost still glisten in the warming sun before giving way and melting to nurture the plants. But this cool was not nurturing, it was deafening to his soul. He paused as he felt his partner jolt and mew, obviously hitting the kid's prostate. _Jack…I'm sorry…_

Tooth tried to hold herself together as she watched one of her oldest and dearest friends take her son. Little sobs and tears streamed down her face unable to help anyone. Having heard nothing from North, she could only assume he was in shock. How could he not be? But she was not the only one crying. Even from her seat, she could see Aster's tear soaked fur and little droplet occasionally falling to her son. But her boy refused to shed any tears. No, she suspected for a long time the feelings he felt for the other guardian but she wanted to wait for him to ask for her advice. Children, especially one's, who were used to being on their own, were not always receptive to unwarranted advice. But when this was over, she would give it and let the chips fall where they may. She just hoped her Sweet Tooth would listen.

Hearing a different moan, one not from either of the participants, North gazed over to where Pitch was sitting. What he saw was far for disturbing than what was happening below him. In Pitch's hand, was his erection thrusting into his hand in time with Aster's movements as if he was living vicariously through the guardian. Deviant wasn't anywhere close to what North thought.

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Aster panted as his pace increased trying to end their ordeal. In the back of his mind, he knew he had to be bruising his friend, but right now the important thing was to finish and get the hell out of there. As the heat began to pool in his groin, he thanked the moon it would all be over soon and with one last thrust it was for him.

Clasping over the frost fairy, he felt a cool hand grasp at his fur refusing to let him go. "Bunny." It was than he remembered the other part of the twisted deal. Still hard enough, he continued to give gentle and deep thrusts against the hidden spot while his hand stroked the still rock hard member. Thankfully, Jack didn't last long.

"Aster!" Chilly cum shot out coating Aster's fur in white. Panting, Jack once again wished for his hands to be free as he felt his friend sob into his shoulder.

"That truly was amazing." Pitch cooed as he flicked his own cum from his hand. Part of him wanted to have Jack lick his hand clean but perhaps another time. Perfectly sated for the moment, he was willing to let the boy rest after a wonderful performance. "Bravo, you two. Bravo. I'd ask for an encore but I don't believe either of you have much left to give." For a moment, he waited to see which one of them would respond. Was Bunnymund too far gone to notice Pitch spoke or did he just internalize everything?

It was Jack's unbroken voice which shocked him the most. How could this boy not be broken? His dream was shattered and nothing he could do would ever fix it? The love of his life, the star in all his fantasies raped him, but somehow the boy looked him straight in the eye without as much as a hint of shame or fear. Oh, one day the boy would be his. "A deal's a deal, Pitch. Release us!"

With an overly dramatic sigh, was forced to concede. "You are right. Far be it from me to not keep my word. I shall take my leave with all of my sand."

As Pitch began to fade and the nightmare sand chains disintegrate, Jack couldn't help but have a sinking feeling.

It was then, when the final grains of sand vanished, he heard the scramming of the guillotine blade once more.

To be continued…

And this is why you don't invite me in to your fandom.

I've got to say, I was surprised to find no one did a "fuck or die" with Jack and another Guardian. I picked Bunny because I love him. Yes, I hurt the things I love. Besides, his back story and the latent hate between Pitch and him are palpable.

Anyway, before people go getting their cords in a bunch all of tags are right; you just need to wait a while.

On this side of the computer…

I have never heard of a politician not wanting to fund libraries but apparently there is one in New Jersey. And since we all love having nonfictional emotions about fictional character…I mean reading. I am asking people to tell this politician exactly how messed up it is. If you have a few minutes and would like to give it a go, here is the link.

PS: They never ask where you live in the petition.

/

In other news, with Otakon only a few weeks away, I am running around screaming like a little girl crazed on sugar. More so, since I am staffing the convention and will be working at registration.

Hope to update this some time this month. Till then, write on and live the write life!


	2. Chapter 2

Hope Abandoned

Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own the Rise or Guardians or the Guardians of Childhood.

Pitch's deep seeded hatred for Bunny goes far deeper than anyone realized. His new mission is to completely and utterly destroy his old enemy and he figured out the prefect way to break him once and for all. After capturing the guardians, he strikes a deal with Bunny for their freedom. If the guardians are to live, he must fuck Jack and both must cum. Using the feelings of the guardians against each other, he sits back and watches their torment.

If I was not made clear...BUNNY DOES NOT WANT TO HAVE SEX WITH JACK! PITCH IS MAKING THEM DO IT!

Italic- thought or quotes.

Bold- Flashback

Jack's heart stopped for the second time in his existences as the blade rapidly slide down towards it's final destination knowing Pitch was not there to stop it. He wanted to close his eyes; he didn't think he could live with the grisly memory of his loved ones bisected down the middle. Fear, however, was sort lived. The nightmare sand chain was not the only thing to dissipate, the binds holding the guardian melted away, giving Sandy just enough time to create a golden barrier right before the blade hit Tooth again. Not wasting a moment's time, the trio dashed from their seats allowing Sandy to finally relax letting the blade decimate the chairs beneath them. Splinters of wood shot off of their host, landing somewhere on the floor to be forgotten and left to decay.

Breathing a sigh of relief North looked over his comparators. 'Shambles' was the only words he could think of. Tooth's head wound still trickling blood, most likely from the sudden movements a moment ago. Sandy, was up and about searching the shadows for something. Bunny just stood there like a zombie, his eyes not seeing anything and Jack, dear Jack, was looking right at him for some sort of guidance. What sort of help could he be know? Only rage seemed to bubble underneath the thin layer of skin.

 _Pitch…he will get what is coming to him._ North thought trying to keep himself focused on what was in front of him.

Tooth's slender arms wrapped themselves around Jack trying to give any sort of comfort she could. "Sweet Tooth, are you alright?" She knew it was a stupid question but still she had to ask. Even sitting, she could eye what sort of condition he was in. Despite Bunny's desperate attempts to be gentle, Jack's body spoke of the horrors he survived. Purplish, paw sized bruises already started to form on his pale hips. Thick bands bearing the same color decorated his throat and wrists from the struggles with the nightmare sand restraints. But looking farther down, she was impressed at her own control as her voice stayed, not a sound leaving her lips or rumbling from her throat. Blotches of textured white issue coated his stomach. However, the other damage concerned her far more. Crimson and white liquid decorated his legs and backside, dribbling out leaving smears on the floor where he sat. They needed to get home and quickly to assess the extent of the internal damage. She prayed it was not too extensive. Moon knows how Bunny would take it if it were the case.

Even though she did not speak of the state of his body, her eyes gave her away. Refusing to have her feel sort of anxiety, he tried to flash her one of his famous smiles but his lips twitched as she tried to help him stand. The white hot pain shooting through his spine nearly caused him to collapse back to the floor. The only thing stopping him was the blank look on Bunny's face. He couldn't show any weakness in front of him. Not after everything he had been through. They would make it out of here together. Feeling the softness of fabric brush against his skin, Jack looked down to see Sandy hold his clothes. "Thanks."

Refusing any help Jack instead on dressing himself. It wasn't until his third time nearly falling, did he allow North to assist him. Jack was thankful for no one's comments. He knew damage was done to his body but his inability to dress himself only made this initial feeling of helplessness intensify.

They needed to get out of there. Pitch might be gone but there was no guarantee he wouldn't come back and as much as North wanted to skin the bastard alive, he knew Jack was his first priority. He would deal with Pitch later. Rummaging thought his coat he sighed. North should have known Pitch would have taken his snow globes. Cautiously, he turned to the only other person who could help. "Bunny." He waited a moment to see if his friend would acknowledge him. When he didn't, North gently placed a large hand on both of his shoulders. The slightly contact causing his friend not only to look him in the eye but also jump slightly. _Pitch you shall pay for this…_ "My friend, we need to get out of here. I do not have any snow globes. Your tunnels are the only way out." Even though he hoped for some sort of vocal response, Aster only tapped his foot twice opening a hole most likely to the North Pole.

Despite Jack's protests, North swept the boy up in his arms as he leapt into the darkness.

The moment North's black boots hit the polished wooden floors of Santoff Claussen, he became to bark orders sending the yetis and elves running to unquestioningly obey their master's orders. For the first time knowing the man, they were afraid. They could feel the anger radiating off his being and no one wanted any part of it.

He only calmed slightly when Jack reminded him they all made it out. Looking down at his son, he tried to take comfort in weight in his arms. They did make it out now to see to the damage. North needed to have a look at both Jack and Tooth. He feared infection might set in, making the healing process harder than it had to be and while they were immortal this did not negate the possibility of extended healing time or a increase in unnecessary in pain. While he knew Aster was physically unharmed, the rabbit man still looked with glass doll eyes completely lifeless and unmoving. North didn't even want to think about the damage this predicament caused. His friend always tittered on the edge of insanity and self destruction.

"Aster, relax and clean yourself." He motioned in the direction of the bathrooms. North felt more like a master ordering a dog around than advising his dear friend on the best course of action as he watched him walk toward his destination. Sharing a look with Sandy, the pair slightly agreed to watch over him as Sandy rushed to shadow their friend. Now that Bunny was taken care of, he needed to attend to his family.

Never before did Aster feel as out of place as he did in that moment standing in one of the many bathrooms in Santoff Claussen. Reddish brown paint covered the steep walls giving it a cathedral like feeling as white porcelain seemed to contrast the wall. Tub, sink, all porcelain. The washbowl embedded into a column of carved cherry wood. Springs of pine wrapped around the wash basin, adding a touch of green to the jolly atmosphere. Pale marble covered the floor giving Aster a cold rush through the fur on his feet. But it was the mirror, he truly hated. Reflecting back at him, his own visage twisted and deranged. His smooth gray fur now matted and tangled with dirt and grime. He wished it was only remnants of the filthy floor he awoke on but the blood and cum matted in his lowered half washed away the notion. He hated the mirror. Hated who he saw. What had become of him? Was this who he was now? A rapist? Destroyer of Hope? The invisible marionette strings pulled as he fist smashed into the mirror shattering shards of glass and silver all over the festive bathroom.

"What was that?" Even from the other room, the royal family could hear the destruction of the mirror. Attempting to rise from the bed, Jack's efforts were halted by a gentle hand placed on his chest forcing him to lay back down. A desperate look paint Jack's face. He knew Bunny was where the noise originated from. Could he have been hurt from their captivity and not spoken of it? He wouldn't put it passed him. It wouldn't be the first time either.

While there was little she could do for him physically, putting his mind to rest would have to be her contribution. "Rest Sweet Tooth, we will see." Looking towards her partner, they calmly rushed out of the room fearful of what they might find.

Rushing down the vast hallway, they spotted Sandy banging on the bathroom door, silently begging for entrance. North was not in the mood to play games and it being his home took the initiative and raised a boot to the door. Slamming the bathroom door open, they found Aster sitting among the shards of glass, his paw tightly gripping one of the large pieces. The sharp edges cutting deep into his paw causing the crimson blood to spill on the snow white floor. It was the same look from before. A vacant stare, Aster only looking at the mess surrounding him and not focusing on his wounded paw or much else. Not even his friends.

Tooth fluttered over the glass, hovering close to her friend. "Bunny?" His panting reverberated though the expansive bathroom echoing in their ears. "It there anything we can do?"

Looking over to her, his breath became trapped in his throat as he spotted the bandage wrapped around her head. It was his fault. All of it. It was then he made his choice.

Sleep would not come easy to them. Tooth knew this from past traumas. She was tempted to use the bag of sand given to her for such an occasion but doing so would only help avoid the problem they all faced. Feeling the bed sink beside her, she wrapped her arms around North's expansive chest, bringing her head down to hear his heart beat. On sleepless nights, the steady rhythm would lull her to sleep better than any sand could, completely comforted, surround by love. But tonight the rhythm was different. It pounded a bit harder, a bit louder and a bit off beat. "Nicholas?" She raised her head to look into her lover's eyes.

Distant eyes seemed to come back to their center as her voice acted as a homing beacon. "Yes, golubushka?" He knew it was a bit old fashioned but still he called her the sweet name. She was his little dove. She brought him peace even in the most trying of times. Even now, just laying there in their bed, he was overcome with a shocking sense of peace.

"You are thinking. I would like to know what about?" She no longer desired to play games. Their day had been too long and too tiring for such foolishness. Even though he always meant well, he did not need to bear the burden alone. Nicholas tried to shield them from the damages as best he could. He patched the three of them up the best he could, Jack would be sore for a few days, Bunny's hand would heal in a day or two as would her head but still the wheels in his head were turning at an alarming rate and she wished to know where they were heading.

"You need not worry." The events proved he was incapable of preventing harm to his family but he was a stubborn man and would try with all his might to protect them. Regardless of the consequences.

"Nicholas…"

"Please, golubushka. Let us rest. Morning should bring better news." Little did he know, morning would not be any brighter.

Sandy was used to late nights. But tonight instead of wandering the world spreading the golden dream sand, he haunted the halls of Santoff Claussen patrolling for Nightmares or out of place shadows. Refusing to sleep until his friends awoke from their slumber, he drifted silently and aimlessly. A dark premonition refused to leave him, the bloody mess in the bathroom. For all of Aster's unyielding strength he was still human…sort of. His mental state, prayed on his mind refusing to give him a moments peace. Aster…he never really opened up about anything. Kept it close to his chest. Never wanting to show a dent in his armor. Always pretending. Always hiding behind a quick jab or a vituperative comment. Only on very rare occasions would he see his friend brake down, letting eons of pain out in a violent burst of tears and screams. All the comfort in the world could not erase the pain. Even with the dream sand, nightmare, no memories, plagued, him forcing him to stay awake for days.

Would he break now? In his mind, Sandy reassembled the pieces of the mirror. Were they all there? He was sure there were no pieces missing. But could he be wrong? What about the hunting knife? Vivid images of Aster's blood wrists maddened his mind causing him to flee towards his friend's room.

Quietly, hoping not to wake Aster, Sandy glided inside only to find the bed empty.

One week.

7 days.

168 hours.

That was all the time which passed from their escape to the present. Their world changed that day. Jack was on the mend. His injuries were all but healed. However, he was still confined to the workshop for fear Pitch might try to take him again. In the past, Jack might have rebelled, claiming he could take care of himself and didn't need to be babied in such a manner. But now, he reluctantly agreed putting up the minimal amount of arguing if only to keep up appearances. Part of it was not for his safety but for North's sanity or what was left of it. The man seemed obsessed with finding Pitch. Always asking Sandy if he saw anything during his runs if perhaps there was something which seemed out of place. But nothing ever came to mind. The man nearly stopped sleeping and might have stayed up nights on end if it hadn't been for Tooth dragging him to bed, telling him it was not good for Jack to see him this way. It was only at the mention of his son did he reconsider. Tooth now practically lived in those frozen halls if only to make sure her boys didn't do something incredibly stupid. Her feminine intuition told her Nicholas was going to do something. She didn't know what. She didn't know when, but something was going to happen and she needed to be there to prevent a devastating outcome. Sandy tried to cheer everyone up, especially Jack. He would try to entertain Jack during his entrapment. The pair came up with a storytelling game. Sandy would create a random picture with sand and Jack would come up with a story to go along with it. He tried to steer the pictures away from anything which might bring up the hell of Pitch's torture but some things could not be helped. Even with Sandy's help, Jack's heart was heavier than it ever was. To make matters worse, there was only one thing Jack wanted to know. "Where's Bunny?" He would ask. And ask. And ask. Bunny…He left shortly after they returned. Fearing for his friend, Sandy attempted to visit multiple times, knocking on Warren's outer door only to receive no answer. No one knew what happened to their friend. They could only hold their breath and wait.

"Please eat something, Sweet Tooth." Her toothsome voice cooed as she once again promoted Jack to take a nibble of his cooling soup. The poor thing had no appetite at all. No matter what was made, he still didn't eat. Only after begging would he acquiesce the hunger strike. Tooth knew his current diet wasn't as appealing as normal. North put him on a light diet for a few days to help with healing the internal injuries. Despite his unwillingness to eat, it was his uncharacteristically wistful eye which broke her heart the most. His sad eye always looking to the door, hoping for a familiar furry face to pop by but never transpiring.

"Where's Bunny?" His once strong voice now no more than a whisper on the wind.

She knew the question was coming. Every day, at least once, he would ask. "I'm not sure, dear. Knowing him, back home healing. You know how proud he is." Despite her assertion, she couldn't help this sinking feeling. He had to at home. Where else could he be?

Jack's silence brought about much of the same concerns. The boy might be over 300 years old but he was still a teenager at heart. He never went through the motions of developing a meaningful relationship. Knowing the joys and struggles to make it work, sometimes hope seeming like a flicker to go out at any moment. He never learned to communicate. "You love him, don't you?"

"Yeah. I don't think that will change anytime soon." Jack didn't blame Bunny for what happened in that hell but he did blame him for not being there now. What sort of coward abandons his friends?

 _Maybe you are what he needs._ "The next time you see him, tell him."

"But he knows!" _Or he should_.

"No, he does not. What he knows is what Pitch forced you to say. Tell him what is in your heart. Bunny is a tough nut to crack. He always has some type of wall up but you were able to get through it. Trust me. He really cares for you, Sweet Tooth."

Anger seemed to fling forth as the room's temperature dropped causing Tooth to shiver. "If he cares so much about me then were the fuck is he?"

Suddenly, his face was pressed against soft flesh and feather as the rhythm beneath beat steadily in lullaby like fashion. "I know it is hard to understand, but Bunny tries to be a strong person. You don't really know much about his past and in reality, we can only guess how much he is hurting. Ever since I met him, he tried to stay at arms length, he didn't want to be near people, wanted to stay away but over time, a small chip was made and we were able to worm ourselves into his rocky heart. Not much, but a little. You, on the other hand, shattered it. In the 500 years I've known him, I've never known him to smile so freely or laugh as much as he does with you. But he hurt you-"

"It wasn't his fault!" How could he every think that! It was Pitch's fault not Bunny's.

"I know that and you know that! But Bunny…he might not see it that way. He failed to protect you and while it may not have been his intention, he hurt you. In his mind, staying away might be for the best."

"Stupid kangaroo…"

Nearly silent, his steps fell upon the earthen floor of warren as he made his way through the abysmal place he called home. Home. It seemed like such a bright and loving word. But to him this place was now his prison once again. A place he never hoped to leave. A place where he would die. Alone. That was what he wanted. To be alone once more. Alone was safe. Not just for him but for everyone else. It was better this way.

Following the well worn path to his room, a trembling hand reached out for part of his past hidden behind boxes and trinkets given to him over the centuries. Seeking only by touch, he was able to find what was long forgotten. Out into the dim room, the green fabric felt more like comfort blanket than a burial shroud. Tears pricked at his eyes as he looked at the earthy green coat. A house coat. It really didn't do much in the way of keep out the cold. It was more a mental thing. He couldn't remember where or when he acquired this piece of clothing but he always kept it. Never able to part with it even after he had shed that part of his life.

His old life seemed like just yesterday and a life time ago all wrapped up into one. Back then he was carful. Refusing to let anyone in his life. A hermit. That was what he was, a hermit. Before he was dragged out from his safety to assist in saving Katherine. It wasn't so bad. Not really. No one to bother you. No one to correct you or insult you. No one to care if you lived or died. No one to miss you. No one to hurt. It was better this way, he reasoned as he once again donned his mantle of a coat. Everything would be as it should be.

Tooth meant well. She always did and Nicholas was grateful for her presences but right now he didn't need someone calm and collected. He needed rage and anger. Something that could incinerate any enemy if given the opportunity. He needed Aster. At first, when Sandy had no luck getting the rabbit to come out, North was willing to give it some time. But a week had passed and still no hid or hair of the rabbit man leaving North's stomach a bit queasy. Aster was not in the best shape when he left Santoff Claussen that night. Part of him wished he could have forced his friend to stay, but taking away another choice from him, even if it was for his benefit, could've done more harm than good. So, he did the only thing he could do. Let him leave and hope to see him very soon. But nothing! Not even to check on Jack. His belly told him there was trouble and he needed to get into Warren. Enlisting Sandy's help, the pair made their way to North's office. Quickly locking the door, he pulled out one of the snow globes and whispered, "Inside Warren."

Warren had seen better days. Even in the short amount of time, a thin layer of dust seemed to cover everything, even the dirt floor. Gone were the comforting sounds of nature they had come to know in warren. Only silence. Not even the sentinels did not budge, leaving the warren feeling more like a mausoleum than an earthen home.

A morbid thought crossed North's mind. If the sentinels are not moving…Aster wouldn't! No! He couldn't!

Sandy seemed to read his friend's mind as they hurried though the rooms shouting, trying to get their host's attention. A reaction anything! Anything was better than silence. Even in the dead of night on the coldest day, there was still noise. Noise meant life. Lack of noise meant…

His large body stopped short, Sandy crashing into him, but still he did not move. Over in the corner, partially covered with shadows, he was able to make out the body of his friend. "Bunny?" His breath caught in his throat as he inched his way towards his friend terrified at the prospect of what he might see. _Please…_

It was only when he saw the slightest movement; a twitch did his heart stop racing. Alive. He was alive. Again he called. "Bunny?" Still he received no response.

Sandy floated closer to their friend taking in the pitiful picture of what he had become. Cobwebs started to work their way up the spiny legs of the chair as dust not only blanketed the floor but their host as well. But what was more striking was the green cloth around his body. A tendril of fear clenched at his heart. He remembered the day Aster put the coat away. He said after so many centuries of loneliness, with this coat as his only true companion, it was time to move on. The world still turned and people still needed hope. From that day, he left behind the cold logical Pokka and became the wild rabbit they came to know and love.

"Aster?" A bulky hand reached out to gently shake their friend. Surely he was still awake. His eyes were open with his spectacles perched near the end of his nose.

The orbs behind the green glass shifted slightly to observe his guests. "North. Sandy. What are ya doin here?" His voice sounded horse and raspy as if it was not in use for some time. Even when they first met, North knew his voice never sounded like that. The rabbit always liked to talk to the flora which adorned Warren.

"We came to see you, my friend. We were worried." _And with good reason._ He added to himself. "Come; let us go to the kitchen, yes?" He reached out his hand placing it under Aster's bicep to guide him through the home.

Still nothing moved, not even the air. No words were spoken as they made their way back to the kitchen. Aster offered no explanation of his absence or inquiries about the others. Silences.

Once in the kitchen, their host deposited himself in the nearest chair and began where he left off in the other room.

Trying not to think too much about Bunny's state, Sandy busied himself making tea. Hopefully the warm liquid would help his throat.

"Ya shouldn't be here." The words caught them both off guard, forcing them to turn to the rabbit. His expression never changing from the neutral faced they found him wearing.

"Of course we should. You are our friend and-"

"Ya should leave. Both of ya."

"Aster. We want to help. Please let us." He pleaded. Something in his friend's voice caused him to quake in his boots. It was a voice unlike any he ever heard from him. It was empty. Hollow.

"There is nothing ya can do. Save yar self the time and energy." His eyes never even made contact with theirs. They just looked straight ahead not really seeing the others.

"What are you talking about? Come. Let's get you something to eat and bathed. You will feel much better."

"Nicholas." It wasn't often Bunny used his given name but hearing it in the dead tone caused him to stop. "I have nothing."

"I do not understand. What do you mean nothing?" Sandy's eyes grew wide as the reality of the situation began to sink into them both. "This is absolute nonsense and I will not stand to hear it from you!" The nightmare sand was kinder than this reality.

"There is nothing ya can do. Why don't ya both go?"

Trying to stay calm North ran a hand through his snowy hair. He had to do something. He didn't want to bring it up so soon. But maybe this would shock him out of it. Sinking to the floor, he brought his eyes level with his friend. "I need your help, my friend. I am going after Pitch. Please, I know if you help me, we can get him. For good! He will hurt no one ever again. Please, get up!"

Sandy had a feeling that was North's ace up the sleeve. But seeing Aster just sit there are the declaration only confirmed the finality of it all. "I'm sorry." He muttered. "But I have nothing left. Not even my anger. I really don't. Just leave me be and go on with yar lives."

"We shall do no such thing, Aster! Come, get up. You still have it in you." North tried to get the boneless body to rise but whenever his hand left the other's frame, he just sank back to his seat. "You can't let Pitch win!"

Slowly, his head turned to see them. He felt nothing. No sorrow. No anger. No hate. "Nicholas. I've been fighting Pitch for eons and look what happened. No matter what I do, he still wins. He really did take everything from me this time. I'm tired. Too tired to fight anymore." Even though he knew the next words would both frighten and sadden his friends, he could not find the strength to care. "I think I am ready to join my people."

This couldn't be. It just couldn't! Surely there was someone who could help his friend. He tried contacting Katherine, but even she was at a loss. Her only advice was to give him time and have someone stay with him. Naturally, he left Sandy there. His quiet company was probably what Aster needed at the moment.

But still this latest development did nothing to quell the boiling anger which lay just beneath the surface of his skin. It only intensified the flames. He couldn't remember the last time he felt such hate and anger. Not even after Katherine's kidnapping was he this enraged. Perhaps because back then he had a plan. A little bit of hope to make things right. But not now. All he had was vengeance and he was willing to grasp on to it with both hands.

Despite not knowing where Pitch might be, he knew to try the last place they saw him. Even if it meant going back to that dismal dungeon, he had to try. Maybe Pitch was still there. Perhaps, he thought it was too clever of a hiding spot? After all, he did flee from it but maybe that was just a ruse. Maybe.

He would go alone. Tell no one. Aster was in no shape to confront the Nightmare King. Sandy was too busy playing nurse maid to be of any assistance. Tooth...if she knew what he was doing, it would be his head and Jack…over his dead body would he allow them to be in the same hemisphere again!

Quietly as for his actions to be undetected by Tooth, once again he reached for a snow globe.

The air was just as heavy as he remembered. It seemed almost stagnant in the cesspool pool of a hole where they were tormented. Nothing seemed disturbed. Pitch's throne still adorned its high place while shards of wood scattered across the floor from when the blade finally hit the chairs. Looking over to what had been their execution platform, he shouldn't have been surprised to see the guillotine blade still embedded in the chairs.

His foot steps and heavy breathing were the only sounds in the deathly quiet room. They seemed to reverberate thought the empty room as rage filled the Bandit King. "Pitch!" He finally screamed. Even he could not say why he felt the need to scream into a vacant room.

Hearing another noise, his hand went for his long dagger. The weight felt good in his hand. It gave him something tangible to contain his rage.

"Nicholas, what are you doing?" He didn't even need to turn around. He knew the voice. Even before then he knew who it was just by the sound of fluttering wings. "Were you actually expecting him to be here waiting for you?"

"Maybe. You never know with someone like Pitch." He muttered not wanting to face her. But she left him no choice as she maneuvered to hover in front of him.

Her gentle hands came up to cradle his face. "Come home, love. Forget all of this." Surely his ears were playing tricks on him. She could not honestly be asking him to forget everything they went through. "I don't mean to forget what happened. I don't think it is possible. Coming out here, hunting him don't, what good will it do?"

He could not stand to have her touch him. He touch always brought him peace and comfort. This time, however, it was unwelcome he wanted his rage. He wanted to end this. "His death will bring more than enough good. Never again will he haunt us. The coward should face me know and be done with it. End his life with some dignity. Not hiding like a rat!"

"Who do you think you are to pass such judgment? Who are you to upset the balance?" Her anger getting the better of her. All this time she tried to be the voice of reason, knowing how going off the handle could damage everything and work against her in the end.

"Fuck the balance! 'Fear' can find a new host and if need be, so can 'wonder'."

"Nicholas…" Her heart dropped at the thought of his madness. Where had the kind man she knew and loved gone?

Even through his madness, her pained expression caused him to falter but he couldn't go back. Not now. Not with so much at stake. "I will not let him get away with this, Tooth. Not this time. Even if I must tear this planet apart to find him, justice will be served. I will have us be his puppets any longer."

"And are you not his puppet now? Here you are chasing a phantom in the night when the people most precious to you are hurting. Tell me this is not part of his plan."

Nicolas tried to turn from her. He didn't want to hear anymore of her words. For all their truth, the impendence of his actions left him hollow. "I must do something."

"Then come home, love. Jack needs you. Aster needs you. What good could you be to them if you are out here? Jack needs his father and Aster needs his friend. Even if they do not speak, just knowing you are there for them is help. Please, forget this madness."

He wanted to return. He really did But…

"No "buts" Nicholas. Now you have a choice. So I'll ask this, who is more important to you? Jack and Aster or Pitch?"

She should have been the Guardian of Wisdom. He mussed as he felt part of his rage cool an iota. "They will always be first."

"Then prove it. We shall face Pitch when the blackguard resurfaces."

Looking over to the twisted throne, he tried to suppress a growl. As he ascended the stairs, he could feel her violet eyes on him, silently praying for him to make the right decision. With the dagger still in hand, he thrust the blade deep into the seat of the throne before turning back to her. "Come, let us leave!"

When Tooth offered to leave Jack by himself for the first time since their escape, he was more than a little relieved. Mama Tooth lived up to her name as she doted on his every move. He loved her company but he needed time to process what happened. He tried to think about not only Pitch's actions but Bunny's disappearance as well. Part of him couldn't really call it "disappearing" but not seeing his friend gave him pause for concern. Bunny was a stubborn one. He never liked to show weakness but right now pride should be the last thing on his mind. They needed to stick together. That was the whole point of being a group. When trouble comes, one could draw strength from the others.

Jack needed someone to talk to. The guardians were out of the question. They wanted to help but they were too close to the situation. He needed someone on the outside. Grabbing his laptop from under the bed, he quickly logged into AIM, hoping Jamie was on. While he might be homebound, it did not prevent him from talking to his friends. He had to laugh as he watched his snowflake icon pop on the screen as he signed in. Most kids didn't use AIM any more, not with the invention of text messaging but for his little group, it worked just fine and much better than Skype. After all, their parents might have them committed if they heard their children talking to a blank webcam.

Smiling as he saw Jamie's user name highlighted as active, he wasted no time.

 **FrostByte: Jamie? You there?**

 **1stB: Hey Jack. I haven't heard from you in awhile. Grounded?**

Jack giggled. Yeah grounded was one word for it. Even though Jamie was in his teens, he still wasn't sure how to approach the topic. How would he be able to explain the trauma they suffered? Making him understand it wasn't their fault. Could he reject him or blame him? What about Bunny or the other guardians?

 **1stB: You still there?**

Looking back at the screen, Jack didn't realize he was just sitting there for over 10 minutes giving his head time to mull over the blizzard of thoughts.

 **FrostByte: Yeah, I'm here. Sorry. My mind was somewhere else.**

 **1stB: Is everything ok?**

Even with a few simple lines of text, Jamie knew something was wrong. Jack wanted to lie. But lying wouldn't solve the problem. But would Jamie understand? A leap of faith. Believing in someone. That's what he needed to do.

 **FrostByte: Not really. Pitch.**

 **1stB: What did that SOB do this time?**

 **FrostByte: He got all of us last week.**

The ambiguous language was read crystal clear to Jamie.

 **1stB: OMG! Is everyone ok? Was anyone hurt? Is that why we haven't seen you?**

A while ago, they decided to code names for North and Tooth. Bunny and Sandy could easily pass for nicknames.

 **FrostByte: We all got out and yeah, Papa put me on house arrest for my own good.**

 **1stB: But was anyone hurt?**

 _It was now or never._

 **FrostByte: Yes. Tooth, Bunny and me.**

Jack could almost picture Jamie on the other side of computer running his hand through his brown locks trying to stay calm. Jamie was a good kid and would do whatever he could to help a friend in trouble. Hopefully it would sit be the case after this.

 **1stB: What happened? The truth, Frost!**

Taking a deep breath he let his fingers do the talking.

 **FrostByte: When I talked back to Pitch, he cut her head and he had Bunny hurt me.**

He really didn't want to go into the whole twisted set up and he hoped Jamie wouldn't push it.

 **1stB: Jack…**

 **FrostByte: Yes.**

 **1stB: What do you mean by "hurt"?**

Believe…

 **FrostByte: Is there anyone in the room with you?**

 **1stB: No.**

 **FrostByte: Is your door closed and locked?**

 **1stB: Yes.**

 **FrostByte: I will tell you only on two conditions. First, you tell NO ONE! Not even your sister. I even want you to delete this conversation. Second, please don't hate Bunny. He is taking everything really hard and I don't know what to do about it.**

 **1stB: Jack, you know you can trust me.**

 **FrostByte: He made Bunny have sex with me.**

A minute went by. Then 5 minutes. Then 10. But still no reply. Did Jamie not get the message? Was he ignoring Jack? Hundreds of thoughts each more depressing than the other flew across his mind as he waited for some kind of response.

 **FrostByte: You there?**

Nothing.

Jack stared at the screen waiting again. Maybe his belief was misplaced.

 **1stB: Sorry about that. I wanted to get some info. I'll tell you about that in a minute but WTF! I knew Pitch was mental but this is a whole new level of crazy! And everyone was there too!**

Relief swept over Jack's soul as he was the words. His friend was still there.

 **FrostByte: Yeah. They weren't allowed to close their eyes. Jamie, I just don't know what to do. Bunny is in hiding, I haven't seen him since that day. Papa is acting crazier than normal, he won't let me leave the house and I know he is going to do something stupid. Mama won't stop fussing over me and I know she is worried sick about Papa but even she can't reach him and Sandy, he tried to act like nothing happened but I can tell he's hurting. Papa said he's with Bunny right now to keep him company but won't tell ME how he is doing! But if Sandy is staying with him, it must be bad. And no one is really talking!**

 **1stB: Jack, you know you were raped, right?**

 **FrostByte: I know that! But it wasn't his fault! Pitch made him do it.**

 **1stB: Does Bunny know he was also raped?**

Jack read the sentence again. Was it a typo? It must have been.

 **FrostByte: What?**

 **1stB: Rape is defined as any UNWANTED sexual act. Did Bunny want to have sex with you?**

 **FrostByte: No.**

 **1stB: So, it was an unwanted sexual act. Rape is not about love but about power. Pitch took away not just your power but Bunny's as well and forced both of you into sexual acts. That means both of you were raped.**

 _Bunny was…_

 **1stB: Jack, you still there?**

 **FrostByte: Yeah. Jamie, I don't think he knows.**

 **1stB: Yeah, I had a feeling he might not. No one is blaming him are they?**

 **FrostByte: Fuck no! They know it was all Pitch. Jamie, what am I going to do? It's not like we can go to a shrink about this.**

 **1stB: No but there are plenty of websites with chat rooms to help. You might also want to have the others go to them for either family members of victims or for PTSD.**

 **FrostByte: PTSD?**

 **1stB: Post Traumatic Stress Disorder. Basically when something horrible happens, it really messes with your head for a long time.**

 **FrostByte: Hey, Jamie, how do you know all this stuff?**

 **1stB: In school we were taught about sexual abuse and where to go if anything ever happened. Same thing with PTSD. I'll send you the links in a moment. There are a bunch.**

 **FrostByte: Hey, Jamie. Thanks for being there.**

 **1stB: NP. That's what friends are for.**

How much longer would this take? Humans were supposed to die of thrust with in 4 day. Liquid never touched his lips even with all of Sandy's protesting. How much longer would he have to wait to die? He wanted his peace. Maybe being an immortal prevented him from dying from such malaise as thirst and starvation. If only he could get Sandy out of the burrow, perhaps he could get his hunting knife.

Frankly it shocked Aster to find Sandy there 24/7. Somehow he was able to spread his dream sand while in one place or he was sneaking out when Aster wasn't looking or putting him to sleep with him knowing. His gut feeling told him it was either the first or third. Mostly like the third, the bastard!

It would explain so much! While he hadn't moved from his spot since North left, he felt surprisingly clean. His fur looked like it was brushed and he didn't feel hungry at all. Yep, Sandy was hitting him with the sand. The Sandman knew Aster wouldn't take care of himself when he was awake and heaven forbid Sandy from lending a hand. The loon was having his groom in his sleep.

Having come to the realization did not comfort him in the least. Once again a choice was taken from him. He wanted to end everything and they wouldn't let him. Why couldn't they just let him fucking die? He was tired of fighting, tired of hoping, tired of every fucking thing and he just wanted it to end. They would be fine without him. Manny would find a new Guardian of Hope and things would go on like they did before. His death wouldn't change the world. But it might make it a bit colder…

Why was it getting colder in the room? Was death supposed to feel cold? No, it wasn't that cold. Just a bit cooler than normal. Like whenever… "Jack."

His green eyes peered over the emerald lens at his unwelcome guest. "What are ya doing here?" His eyes couldn't even muster any heat behind them as he just stared.

Jack tried to steady his nerves. He had a whole speech worked out in his head about how it wasn't Bunny's fault and how he still cared for him but seeing Bunny like this made all the words disappear like the snow come spring. He didn't look like himself. More like a stuffed rabbit from Built-a-Bear then a warrior who was known to fly off the handle at the drop of a hat. "I wanted to see how you were doing? North wouldn't tell me. He only said Sandy was staying with you."

Jack still cared… "Why?"

"Why what?"

"Why do ya care?" Aster's voice void of all emotion.

"Because you are my friend and because nothing Pitch can do will change that." He tried to think about all the information Jamie sent him as he tried to reform his thoughts. "You know what happened wasn't your fault, right?" Hearing Bunny scoff at the idea only proved how much he needed to be there. "I'm serious! He made you do things you didn't want to!"

"Ya are so fucking clueless." He muttered under his breath as he tried his best to think of a way to rid himself of the kid. The sooner, the better. Jack needed to leave. He kid needed to be far away from him for his own safty and sanity. It was usless to try and save him. He was beyond it. "I wanted to. Don't ya get that."

"Those were…biological responses." Yeah, that was the phrase. "Your body was just reaction to the stimulation. It means your body liked what was happening even if you didn't. That's it."

Familiar fire started to burn in the bottom of his soul. How was this kid always able to him to feel something when all he wanted was nothingness? "Ya still don't get it do? I really, really wanted to do it!"

He wanted to…a cold breeze seemed to drift over Jack's soul as the words finally began to sink in. "You…you wanted to have sex with me?"

"And the last horse finally crosses the finish line!"

 **He really cares for you, Sweet Tooth**. He just doesn't know what to do. "You love me…" Before seeing his friend, there were only hopes and dreams. Tooth's words could mean almost anything, but… "Did you want to have sex with me when Pitch had us and it the situation Pitch had us in?"

"Jack…"

"Yes or no!" He wasn't going to lose. Not this time. Not when he was so close.

"No."

Jakc had to get him to understand. He just had to! "Bunny, rape is any unwanted sexual stuff. You didn't rape me. Pitch did. He made you do things you didn't want to do. He raped you."

He raped you… "That still changes nothing."

"What do you mean? Of course it changes things. You didn't do anything wrong."

Why was he trying to save him? He was beyond saving, beyond hope. It needed to end. "Jack, I can't go on. It's too much."

"What are you talking about? You're the Guardian of Hope! You can't give up." _Please, please, please don't give up!_ He thought as frozen tears started to gather at the edges of his eyes. He couldn't, would he?

 _Sweet Jack. Even with everything he never gives up. Even when he knows it was going to cost him his life. Maybe if I did this sooner, he would be the Guardian of Hope, not me._ "The truth is, hope is messed up. Ever heard of Friedrich Nietzche? He was a philosopher in the 1800s and he had hope dead to rights. He said "In reality, hope is the worst of all evils, because it prolongs the torments of man." Jack, I've been holding on to hope for so long and I am so tired. I just want my pain to end."

This couldn't be happening. He was the fucking Guradian of Hope, the last survung Pokka. Giving up was not an option. Jack wouldn't let it be. "You lost the voice, didn't you? That little voice that tells you "Try one more time". If you can't hear the voice in your head then I'm going to shout it in your ear, Cottontail. You can't giving up, I won't let you!"

"And why not? Wouldn't it be easier on ya to never see me again? I know I never want to see me again. Even if it was Pitch's fault…I will not be powerless again and if it means taking my own life, so be it."

For not the first time since his resurrection, Jack was thrilled he learned to control his powers otherwise the enter room would be covered in snow and ice, burring them in the blizzard of his unbridled emonal torment. "You stupid rabbit!" But just because he learned to control his powers didn't mean he was always in control of himself. Stomping over the Pokka, he grabbed him by the lapel of the green jacket and slammed their mouths together for a moment's kiss. Just as quickly, he thrust the other back. "That was not my smartest idea." He muttered more to himself than the Bunny. What was he thinking?

Had he really just…the slight tingle of his lips sent little sparks through his soul, trying to reiginite the dieing fire. _Stupid Frostbite._ A bubble of laughter burst out from Aster's mouth. "Ya know, Pokka's mouths really aren't made for kissing. We do very rarely, we mostly nuzzle."

 _Joy makes our hearts a little lighter_.

"Really? Thanks for the culture lesson." It was weird to hear him laugh but it sparked a candle like glow some where deep in his chest. "Do you still love me?"

 _Hope makes our lives a little brighter._

Running his paw over his face, he tried not to cry. Did this kid really just save him? Or was it just he was not really ready to give up? "Yea. I still love ya. Ya?"

"Yes." Was there really any question?

Sighing, he tried not to cry as spring like warm flooded his soul. Still, he needed to tell the kid the truth. "I can't promise anything now and I don't know when. It might be awhile and if ya get tired of waiting, I understand."

He would never get tired of waiting. Patience was a virtue which he rarly possessed but for this, he would wait an eternity if he had to. "We've got all the time in the world."

The End

I know some people might be a bit disappointed since North never got his hands on Pitch but this was a choice he had to make. If I sent him after Pitch, maybe he would have caught him but what could have happened to Jack and Aster in the mean time?

If someone wants to write what would have happened if North caught the SOB, you have my blessing, but I wanted to focus on the aftermath and healing.

Anyway, I like to share cool things I find on the web with everyone so here they are.

I high recommend you checking out "Glove and Boots". Basically, it is muppets doing a blog and is funny. Here is a link to one of my favorite ones. I think I watched it about a 20 times already… It's called "Levels of Trolling".

watch?v=O83vd0l-_Ew&list=PLPU-SleOZ3Z95Dy5CPBJlLpn02S_eUOP-&index=26

If you are looking for more slashy things, may I recommend "Avialae". It's a free web comic about a guy who suddenly grows wings and his bird obsessed neighbor/classmate. They try to figure out why he has wings, what to about them and all that yummy stuff. The artwork is excellent and the story line humorous as well as insightful. Honestly, if you have five minutes, check it out!

/


End file.
